


Pieces of Advice

by dw10rosefan



Series: Just To Show We Care [1]
Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-08-27 09:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16699531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dw10rosefan/pseuds/dw10rosefan
Summary: Instructions to Jamie: DO NOT OPEN until your wedding day! Love, your family.





	1. Joe

Dear my not-so little brother Jamie:

Well here we are, your wedding day. I hope you are not too nervous. Today is the happiest day of your life. Soak in every single moment, enjoy every second of it, because this day happens only once in your lifetime. I hope that you and your beautiful bride have an eternity of happiness filled with love, trust and many children. Remember to live the life you want, not the one mom, dad, or anyone else wants you to live. Personally, I think you would make a great cop, but that decision is yours alone. Good Luck and congratulations! Love always, your brother, Joe.


	2. Danny

To my kid brother:

I cannot believe we are already here. It seems like yesterday you coming home in the hospital for the first time. Now you are embarking on the next journey of your life-time is definitely going by too fast. You and I haven’t always seen eye to eye on things, but we agree to disagree. Despite everything, you are still my brother and I love you. I only riff on you because I want what is best for you and want you to be happy. I am so proud of you as a cop and as a human being. Eddie is a very lucky woman, and she is lucky to have you. You complete each other very well and I am here for you if you need any marital advice. I know Linda would have loved this, and that she is with us in spirit today. Best of luck to you and Eddie as you head off into your new lives together. I will always be here for you. Congrats and best wishes! Love always, Danny.


	3. Erin

My dear brother:

I remember the day you were born. I remember saying out loud you were an alien, even after mom corrected me! (Remember I was only 7 at the time.) In reality, I was always protective of you. As I should be, you are my youngest brother. I was excited when you decided to become a lawyer, yet I knew you were capable of so much more. I was not surprised when you told us at dinner one night that you wanted to become a cop. When you set your mind to something, no one ever tried changing it, not even mom and dad no matter how hard they tried. I love you little brother and I am very proud of you and all you have done. I cannot wait to see what the future holds for you! I love you for who you are no matter what! With love, Erin.


	4. Nicky, Jack and Sean

Uncle Jamie:

You are an inspiration for the three of us, and we are so happy and thrilled for you and Aunt Eddie (!!!!) on this new exciting part of your lives. It is an honor to be part of this family and to grow up with you and the rest of the family guiding us through every up and down. Thank you for all the advice and help you have given us over the years, we will treasure it always! It has been a tough couple of years for this family, but you guys have been a shining beacon for us all! Good luck! With awesome love: Nicky, Jack and Sean.


	5. Henry

Jameson:

You have come a long way from your days at Harvard. Some have been easier than others. I knew that all too well. Remember that God has a plan for you, and that whatever happens you look towards him for guidance. You are starting a new path both in your personal and professional lives. Just keep reminding yourself that you are doing a good job and are a born leader. Just look at your father and I-yes you are different than us but that doesn’t mean you can’t lead just as well as us. I am so proud of you, my grandson, just as I am with your siblings. God bless both you and Eddie, your family loves you and is here for the both of you. Love and blessings! Pops. (Henry)


	6. Frank

Dear Jamie and Eddie:

The big day is finally here. It has been a long journey full of ups and down, but you have made it. I know I haven’t been easy on you guys, but your happiness should come first. I just needed to be reminded of that. The truth is, I am so proud of everything you have accomplished, and I cannot wait to see the next chapter of your lives unfold. Jamie - your grandmother, mother, Joe, Linda, and also Vinny are looking over us today. They would be thrilled about everything you have accomplished these last few years. Eddie – you have been a welcome addition to our family. We needed a light in our lives when things have been so dark for the last year. Good luck on your future together and thank you both for being part of this family. Congratulations with love, your dad, Frank.


	7. Mary

My precious baby boy:

I cannot believe this day is here, sweetheart. The day I realize that you are no longer a little boy, but a full-grown man. You will always be my little baby, and I will never stop loving you. However, I also know you will have your own family to take care of now. I am sure that you and your soon to be wife will be happy together. Just remember everything your father and I have taught you and your siblings over the years. Please pass our advice onto your own children, it will make them better people. I understand that becoming a lawyer was not on top of your career list, that you wanted to follow in the family profession. Please realize that your father and I wanted you to be a lawyer to protect you. I could not bear the thought of losing any of you. I love you. So today, as you begin your new life, my heart is filled with pride, yet it is bittersweet. I cannot protect you anymore, but I am still here for you no matter what. Love and blessings always, your mother, Mary.


	8. Eddie

Dear Sarge (:D):

Remember when we shared that dance and thought about what we were missing out on and what we were giving up? I guess we never realized that we shouldn’t give up, we just had to wait. We have been through so much together, most of it good. None of this would have been possible if not for you. You have helped me get closure with some of the events of my past, and reconcile with both of my parents. I also gained a family who loves and respects me for who I am and welcomed me in with open arms. I consider myself extremely lucky to have you in my life. You started as my partner, then my best friend and the one person I could turn to, then we turned into lovers. Finally, you took a big risk and asked me to spend the rest of my life with you. Despite the roller coaster ride we have been on through the last few months, we have gone through it together. I am looking forward to this next journey in our lives through all the ups and downs that life will bring us. I love you, lambchop! Forever and always Mr. Reagan with love, from Mrs. Reagan. (Aka Eddie)


	9. Jamie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for sharing this journey with me and all your hits, kudos and comments! It has been worth it!

To my family:

Words cannot express my feelings right now. As I am sitting here reading your letters, I get a greater appreciation of how much you all really mean to me. Joe-you will always be my best friend, and I miss you every day. Danny-I should have realized that you only raze me because you care, and don’t want to lose another brother. Erin-you have been one of my biggest supporters, not just with my career change, but also with my love life. Nicky, Jack and Sean-I am so proud of the three of you, and I am here when you need someone to talk to. Pops-your advice (secular and spiritual) has always been a source of comfort for me, and I appreciate it every day. Dad-I know we have had our differences, but at the end of the day, I still love you and that will never change. Mom-you helped shaped me into the man I am today, and I known that you would be proud of me, even as a cop. Eddie-I have loved you since the day we met and I cannot imagine my life without you. As we begin this new journey together, I look forward to us growing as a couple and as two people. I cannot wait to see you with our children and someday our grandchildren, then growing old with you by my side. Thank you everyone for just being my family and my support system. I will cherish every single one of you for the rest of my life. With love now and forever, Jamie.

The End.


End file.
